Freundschaften
by destiny80
Summary: Snape erfährt bei einer TodesserVersammlung, dass ein Angriff auf das goldene Trio geplant ist. Er ahnt aber nicht, dass Hermine das Ziel dieses Angriffes ist.
1. Chapter 1

Das ist mein erster Versuch! Würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen, um zu wissen was ihr davon haltet und ob sich die Mühe lohnt weiter zu schreiben.

**Disclaimer:** alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

**Titel: Freundschaften**

**1. Kapitel**

„Hey Leute, schaut mal wie Snape heute wieder drauf ist! Wohl mal wieder nicht rechtzeitig seinen Kaffe bekommen." Meinte Harry grinsend und deutete Richtung Lehrertisch.

„Meiner Meinung nach schaut die alte Fledermaus aus wie immer!" murmelte Ron, während er sich ein weiteres belegtes Brot schnappte und genüsslich davon abbiss.

„Professor Snape!" korrigierte Hermine automatisch und unterbrach kurz ihre Lektüre um dem besagten Lehrer einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Harry hatte Recht. Der Professor wirkte noch schlecht gelaunter als sonst, aber als sich für einen Moment ihre Blicke kreuzten, meinte Hermine auch einen Hauch von Besorgnis zu erkennen. Das ganze dauerte aber nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, denn sobald Severus Snape bemerkte hatte, dass die Gryffindor ihn beobachtete, setzte er sofort wieder seine übliche undurchdringbare Maske auf. Sicher sich das ganze nur eingebildet zu haben, widmete Hermine sich wieder voll und ganz ihrem Buch und nippte nur hier und da an ihrem Glas Kürbissaft. Die erste Schulstunde würde gleich beginnen und sie wollte wenigstens dieses Kapitel noch zuende lesen.

Als die drei Freunde kurze Zeit später im Klassenraum saßen und auf den filmreifen Auftritt Snapes warteten, wurden sie dieses Mal enttäuscht. Der Professor kam aus einer Seitentür und verzichtete sogar darauf diese zuknallen zu lassen.

Etwas verwundert blickten sich Harry und Hermine an. Hermine zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann ihrem Professor zu.

„Das Rezept steht an der Tafel und die Zutaten wissen Sie wo zu finden sind. Sie haben nur diese Stunde Zeit einen brauchbaren Trank anzufertigen, also schlage ich vor sie fangen sofort an", schnarrte Professor Snape auch schon seine Anweisung, ließ sich dann erst mal hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder und massierte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger das Nasenbein, so als hätte er mit starken Kopfschmerzen zu kämpfen.

Hermine dachte noch über das etwas untypische Verhalten ihres Professors nach und bemerkte gar nicht, dass ihre Klassekameraden bereits alle aufgestanden waren um sich ihre Zutaten zu holen.

„Brauchen Sie eine Extraeinladung Miss Granger?", dröhnte plötzlich die schneidende Stimme Snapes durch den Raum!

Hermine schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf und sprang auf um sich die Zutaten zu holen.

In ihrem Kessel brodelte schon bald der Ansatz ihres Trankes. Hermine wusste genau um was für einen Trank es sich handelte und kannte das Rezept auswendig. So war es für sie auch ein leichtes ihren Kessel zu überwachen und gleichzeitig Ron und Neville kleinere Tipps zu geben.

„Miss Granger!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen und stieß dabei beinahe ihren Kessel um. Sie hatte sich gerade zu Neville umgedreht um zu verhindern, dass dieser die falsche Zutat in seinen Trank gab und deshalb gar nicht bemerkt, dass Snape sich vor ihrem Pult aufgebaut hatte. Der Professor beugte sich bedrohlich über sie. „Ich weiß ja, dass ich sie schrecklich langweile mit diesem lächerlichen Trank, Miss Granger. Sicher können sie alle Tränke dieses Jahres schon auswendig. Es wäre aber trotzdem reizend, wenn Sie sich ihrem eigenen Trank widmen könnten, anstatt sich anderweitig zu beschäftigen! Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Unaufmerksamkeit während des Unterrichts.!"

„Aber ...", versuchte Hermine sich zu rechtfertigen, wurde aber sogleich von einer herrischen Handbewegung unterbrochen. „Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich noch eine Strafarbeit anfüge, rate ich Ihnen still zu sein und sich wieder ihrem Trank zu widmen.", sagte Snape gefährlich leise und führte dann seinen Rundgang in der Klasse fort.

Hermine hörte das leise Gekicher einiger Slytherins und senkte verärgert den Kopf.

Bald darauf war ihr Trank fertig und perfekt wie immer. Sie füllte ihn in ihre freie Phiole ab und verstöpselte diese dann sorgsam. Danach lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte ihren Professor immer noch leicht verärgert an. Dieser erwiderte ausdruckslos ihren Blick und zog leicht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Fast schien es als würde es überlegen ob er ihr Punkte für zu frühes fertig werden eines Trankes abziehen könnte. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Hermine unwillkürlich grinsen. Snapes zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich zur ersten. Gerade wollte der Professor einen weiteren schneidenden Kommentar auf die Gryffindor-Besserwisserin abschießen, als es zur Ende der Stunde läutete.

„Stellen Sie ihre fertigen und etikettierten Tränke hier auf meinem Pult ab. Ich werde sie begutachten und benoten. Bis zur nächsten Stunde will ich einen drei Zoll langen Aufsatz über die Wirksamkeit dieses Trankes. Für diejenigen, die noch nicht darauf gekommen sind um was für einen Trank es sich handelt, rate ich dringend sich zu informieren, wenn sie ihren eigenen Trank nicht nächste Stunde ausprobieren möchten. Und jetzt alle raus!", donnerte Snape und wartete dann mit finsterer Miene, dass alle seine Schüler möglichst schnell seinem Befehl nachkamen.

Hermine verließ als letzte den Klassenraum um drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal kurz um. Kurz bevor die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel, konnte sie gerade noch sehen, wie sich ihr Professor erschöpft die Augen rieb.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

In einer nicht allzu eleganten Bewegung ließ Severus Snape seinen schmerzenden Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Der Zaubertrank der die Folgen eines Cruciatus-Fluches behandelte hatte zwar seinen Teil geleistet und seine schmerzhaft-verkrampften Muskeln entspannt, aber die Kopfschmerzen konnte er nicht komplett übertünchen.

Severus versuchte seinen Geist gegen die hämmernden Schmerzen zu verschließen. Er musste dringend nachdenken. Vielleicht fiel ihm ja doch noch ein wichtiges Detail der vergangenen Nacht ein, die er Dumbledore noch nicht mitgeteilt hatte und er hatte nur eine Stunde Zeit, bevor die er die nächste Klasse Hohlköpfe unterrichten musste.

---

Am vergangenen Abend war er von Lucius in dessen Haus beordert worden. Angeblich wollte dieser über Draco reden. Im Nachhinein war Severus klar, dass es nur ein Ablenkmanöver gewesen war und er schalt sich schrecklich dumm, nicht eher darauf gekommen zu sein.

Lucius war in den letzten Monaten in der Gunst des dunklen Lords gestiegen und sah seinen neu errungenen Platz durch Severus gefährdet. Zwar war letzterer nicht einer der engsten Vertrauten Voldemorts, nahm aber trotzdem dank seiner Position in Hogwarts und seiner Kunst Zaubertränke zu brauen einen wichtigen Platz im inneren Kreis ein.

Er war gerade erst in Malfoy Mannor angekommen und hatte von einer recht angeheiterten Narzissa einen Whiskey in die Hand gedrückt bekommen, als sein Todessermal anfing zu schmerzen. Lucius hatte sich noch nicht blicken lassen und als Narzissa dann auch noch so tat als hätte sie den Ruf als solchen nicht erkannt, sondern versuchte beharrlich Severus mit allen ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln aufzuhalten, wurde es Severus mit einem Schlag klar, dass er in eine Falle getappt war. Anscheinend hatte Lucius irgendwie erfahren, dass ein Treffen bevorstand und die Möglichkeit beim Schopf gepackt, seinen Rivalen in Ungnade fallen zu lassen.

Schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, holte er seine Maske aus einer der inneren Taschen seiner Robe und wollte sie sich gerade überziehen, als Narzissa sie ihm mit einem „Accio Maske" wortwörtlich entriss und sie sich kichernd vor das eigene Gesicht hielt.

Severus hielt für einen Moment in seinen Bewegungen inne. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Narzissa so weit gehen würde. Lucius hatte sie offensichtlich gut instruiert.

„Hör auf so zu tun als wärst du betrunken, Narzissa. Du kannst Lucius ausrichten, dass er diesmal sein albernes Spielchen gewonnen hat. Es ist aber besser, wenn er mir in Zukunft nicht mehr den Rücken zukehrt! STUPEFY" Damit feuerte er schnell den Fluch auf die Frau ab, holte sich seine Maske zurück und verließ mit wenigen Schritten das Mannor.  
Er würde definitiv zu spät kommen! Sobald er draußen war, holte er einmal tief Luft, um sich auf das vorzubereiten, was ihm sicherlich bevorstand, tippte dann mit seinem Zauberstab auf sein Mal und apparierte.

„Severus, wie schön, dass du uns doch noch mit deiner Anwesenheit beglückst!", drang sofort die zischende Stimme Vordemorts an sein Ohr.

„Verzeiht meine Verspätung mein Lord!"

Severus wusste nur zu gut, dass Ausreden bei seinem Meister nicht gut ankamen und Anschuldigungen unterhalb der Todesser während einer Versammlung genauso wenig. So konnte er sich nur demütig verbeugen und hoffen, dass Voldemorts Zorn nicht allzu heftig ausfiel. Mit Lucius würde er später abrechnen.

„Ich sehe es gar nicht gern, mein lieber Severus, wenn meine treuen Anhänger unpünktlich sind! Crucio!"

Der Fluch kam Voldemort beinahe liebevoll über die Lippen und als sich Severus im selben Moment unter großen Schmerzen vor ihm auf dem Boden wand, glitt ihm ein geradezu seliges Lächeln auf die dünnen Lippen. Er beobachtete genüsslich die Pein seines Dieners für eine gute Minute und nahm dann mit einem leichten Wink seines Zauberstabes den Fluch wieder von Severus.

„Ich hoffe das war dir eine Lehre. Ein zweites Mal werde ich über einen Ausrutscher deinerseits nicht so gnädig hinwegsehen! Und nun hoffe ich sehr, dass du mir etwas interessantes zu berichten hast."

Noch einen Moment am Boden verharrend, um seinem gepeinigten Körper die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich zumindest etwas zu erholen, dankte Severus im Stillen dafür, dass ihn die Bestrafung noch vor seiner Berichterstattung erreicht hatte. Voldemort wusste genau, dass Severus nach einer weiteren Minute kaum noch in der Lage gewesen wäre zu sprechen und er konnte auf seine Informationen schließlich nicht verzichten.

Mühsam rappelte sich Severus hoch und musste all seine Willenstärke darauf verwenden aufrecht auf seinen Beinen zu stehen und seine übliche, undurchdringliche Maske aufzusetzen. Dank seiner Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik, war er in der Lage zumindest Vorrübergehend die Schmerzen aus seinem Geist zu verdrängen und sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

„Dank der verminderten Angriffe der letzten Monate, konnte ich dem alten Narr glaubhaft machen, dass Ihr immer noch geschwächt seid. Er hat daraufhin beschlossen, die vorrübergehende Ausgangssperre, die er in den letzten Wochen sicherheitshalber über die Schüler verhängt hatte, wieder aufzuheben. Das gilt selbstverständlich auch für den lästigen Jungen-der-noch-lebt und seine lächerlichen Freunde!" Bei seiner letzten Bemerkung verzog Severus angewidert das Gesicht um seiner Abneigung für Harry Potter besser Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Außerdem ist der Alte bereits in Weihnachtsstimmung und daher für eine Weile abgelenkt!"

Damit verbeugte sich Severus tief um dem dunklen Lord zu verstehen zu geben, dass er seine Ausführung beendet hatte und bereitete sich schnell auf Voldemorts Eindringen in seinen Geist vor.

Voldemort vertraute niemanden hundertprozentig und zog es daher vor sämtliche Informationen Mittels Leglimentik zu überprüfen. Noch bevor aber sein stechender Blick Severus erreichen konnte, hatte dieser seinen Geist verschlossen und nur die Erinnerungsfetzen zugänglich gemacht, die er wohlweislich mit Albus vorbereitet hatte.

Nach kurzer Zeit brach Voldemort den Blickkontakt wieder ab. Anscheinend war er zufrieden mit dem was er gesehen hatte und wandte sich seinen anderen Anhängern zu.

Severus atmete unauffällig tief durch. Seinen Geist vor Voldemort verschlossen zu halten, hatte seine letzten Energien gekostet und so schaffte er es nur mit Mühe und Not der restlichen Versammlung zu folgen. Dumbledore Informationen über mögliche Angriffe zu übermitteln entschied oftmals über Leben und Tod. Ausruhen würde er sich später können.

Voldemort verteilte einige kleinere Aufgaben an verschiedene seiner unbedeutenderen Diener und wandte sich dann Lucius zu.  
"Lucius, mein treuer Diener, ich verlange von dir, dass du deine Aufgabe so schnell wie möglich erledigst. Ich kann es nicht erwarten Harry Potter endlich in die Finger zu bekommen. Der Junge wird meistens scharf überwacht und hat zu allem Überfluss auch immer noch ständig seine beiden nichtswürdigen Bodygards an seiner Seite. Den Jungen von seinen Freunden zu trennen ist sicher ein guter Weg um ihn verletzlicher zu machen. Sollte dein Plan funktionieren, kannst du dir einer großzügigen Belohnung sicher sein. Aber enttäusche mich nicht. Das würde dir nicht gut bekommen. Severus, du halte weiterhin die Augen offen und bestärke den alten Magier in seinem Glauben er wäre unbesiegbar. Er wird schon sehr bald merken, dass er sich irrt!" Mit einem beinahe hysterischen Lachen, entließ der dunkle Lord seine Anhänger und Severus apparierte direkt vor die Tore Hogwarts.

---

Severus erhob sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung von seinem Pult. Seine Kopfschmerzen ignorierend rauschte er in Windeseile zum Kamin im hinteren Bereich des Klassenzimmers und griff nach dem Flohpulver.


	3. Chapter 3

Hier also das dritte Kapitel. Hoffe es entwickelt sich langsam eine brauchbare Geschichte. Würde mich sehr über ein paar reviews freuen. Können auch klitzeklein sein. Da dies meine erste story ist, würde es mich echt interessieren was ihr davon haltet. Auch Verbesserungsvorschläge werden dankend angenommen!

**3. Kapitel**

„Albus!", rief Severus noch während er aus dem Kamin stieg und sich die Aschereste von der Robe fegte.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah überrascht auf. Anscheinend war er gerade dabei verschiedene Zeitungen durchzublättern.

„Severus, mein Junge, was kann ich für dich tun?" Das freundliche Lächeln des Direktors verwandelte sich nach einen Blick auf seinen Zaubertränkemeister schnell in eine besorgte Miene. „Ist etwas passiert?"

Severus hielt sich gar nicht damit auf sich zu setzen, sondern ging unruhig vor dem Schreibtisch seines Mentors auf und ab.

„Nein Albus, es ist nichts passiert, aber das wird es bald. Und nichts erfreuliches, wie ich fürchte."

„Setz dich doch bitte einen Moment hin und erkläre mir, was du meinst. Hast du gestern Nacht vergessen mir etwas zu erzählen, was bei dem Treffen besprochen wurde?" Dumbledore bedachte Severus mit seinem strengen Blick, als letzterer keine Anstalten machte sich zu setzen. Murrend gab Severus nach und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Kurz rieb er sich die Schläfen und sah Dumbledore dann fest in die Augen. Der Direktor konnte Erschöpfung darin lesen und echte Besorgnis.

„Nein, ich habe dir wort-wörtlich alles widergegeben. Als ich aber gerade eben noch mal alles überdacht habe, ist mir etwas aufgefallen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es von Bedeutung ist, aber in der Situation in der wir uns befinden ist es besser nichts außer Acht zu lassen.

Lucius ist ganz offensichtlich daran interessiert mich beim dunklen Lord anzuschwärzen. Bisher dachte ich, dass sein einziges Interesse darin bestand, dadurch selber in Ansehen zu steigen. Er ist extrem ehrgeizig und so wie ich ihn kenne würde er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken seinen eigenen Sohn opfern, sollte dieser sich ihm in den Weg stellen. Narzissa steht ohne Zweifel voll und ganz hinter ihm. Und ich fürchte, dass er auch Draco inzwischen endgültig auf die dunkle Seite gezogen hat.

Gestern Nacht war ich zu angespannt, um darauf zu achten, aber letztendlich ist mir vorhin eingefallen, was gestern Abend in Malfoy Mannor nicht gestimmt hat. Wie du weißt, verbringt Draco, als einziger unter den Schülern, die Sonntagabende meist bei seinen Eltern. Obwohl der Junge selbst schon des öfteren versucht hat diese Zwangsbesuche zu unterbinden, besteht Lucius weiterhin darauf. Als alt-adelige Magierfamilie lässt er alle seine Beziehungen spielen um zu Beweisen wie einflussreich er ist. Gestern war Draco nicht anwesend und es wäre daher äußerst wichtig herauszufinden, ob er hier war. Andernfalls..."

„... wissen wir beide, was es zu Bedeuten hätte!" Unterbrach Albus den Monolog des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Lucius bereits seit geraumer Zeit den gestern besprochenen Angriff vorbereitet und ich fürchte daher, dass letzterer unmittelbar bevorsteht. Du darfst auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass die Schüler am nächsten Wochenende nach Hogsmeade gehen. Erneuere die Ausgangssperre, wenigstens für Potter, Granger und Weasley! Falls Lucius tatsächlich Draco in seinen Plan miteinbezogen hat, müssen wir selbst hier in Hogwarts noch größere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen."

Nachdenklich lehnte sich Dumbledore in seinem Sessel zurück und betrachtete Severus. Dieser zog nach kurzer Zeit entnervt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schnaubte. „Also?"

„Du hast immer noch Kopfschmerzen?" war die Gegenfrage des alten Zauberers.

Severus schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und wurde dafür sogleich mit einem stechen Schmerz in den Schläfen belohnt. Leise aufstöhnend schloss er die Augen und vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen. Wie konnte Dumbledore jetzt nur das Thema wechseln? Es gab doch weitaus wichtigeres zu besprechen.

„Ich habe meistens Kopfschmerzen, aber dank meinem kleinen Rendezvous mit seiner Lordschaft, ist es heute stärker als üblich!" erwiderte er sarkastisch und blickte auf.

Dumbledore war aufgestanden und stand nun direkt vor Severus. Den fragenden Blick des jüngeren Zauberers ignorierend, rieb er kurz seine Hände aneinander, näherte diese den Schläfen Snapes, ohne sie aber zu berühren. Dann schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Schon bald darauf fühlte Severus eine angenehme Wärme, die von den Händen seines Mentors ausstrahlte und auf ihn überging. Langsam wurde das schmerzhafte Stechen zu einem dumpfen Pochen. Es war zwar immer noch unangenehm aber um vieles besser als der vorige Kopfschmerz und so erlaubte es sich Severus einen Moment entspannt die Augen zu schließen. Es war fast so als hätte der Direktor für eine temporäre Ruhe in seinem Geist gesorgt und so konnte Severus wieder etwas befreiter durchatmen.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, saß Dumbledore wieder freundlich lächelnd in seinem Sessel. Severus wusste, dass das, was auch immer Albus mit ihm gemacht hatte, sicher anstrengend gewesen sein musste, aber dem alten Zauberer war nichts anzusehen.

Severus murmelte einen schnellen Dank und setzte sich wieder straffer hin.

„Nachdem ich weiß, dass es unnötig ist dir anzubieten, deinen restlichen Unterricht für heute ausfallen zu lassen, musste ich doch zumindest dafür sorgen, dass dein körperlicher Zustand nicht zu einem Bersten der Punktegläser führt. Ich habe nicht vor herauszufinden, ob zu schnelles Abziehen von Punkten zu einem Unterdruck in den Gläsern führt.", hänselte ihn der Direktor mit einem belustigten Zwinkern in den Augen. Auf Severus Stirn entstand zwar eine steile Falte und er grummelte etwas verärgert vor sich hin, da er sich aber voll und ganz dessen Bewusst war, dass ihn sein Mentor nur ein wenig ärgern wollte, erwiderte er nichts.

Was unsere eigentliches Problem betrifft, werde ich mich sofort darüber informieren, ob Draco gestern im Schloss war und es dich dann auch sofort wissen lassen. Falls er es nicht war, werde ich versuchen herauszufinden wo er war und was er weiß. Das muss ich aber sehr vorsichtig anstellen, da Lucius auf keinen Fall etwas davon erfahren darf. Die Ausgangssperre werde ich aber nicht wieder verhängen!..." schnell hob Dumbledore seine Hand und erstickte damit Severus Versuch etwas einzuwenden im Keim. „ Ich bin der Meinung, dass eine Ausgangssperre mögliche Ereignisse höchstens ein wenig herauszögert. Du kennst mich und weißt daher genau, dass ich sicher nicht darauf aus bin meine Schutzbefohlenen unbedacht einer Gefahr auszusetzen. Wir werden aber dafür sorgen, dass auf diesem Hogsmeade Wochenende besondere Schutzvorkehrungen getroffen werden. Ich werden den Orden informieren und versuchen zusätzlich ein paar Auroren zur Hilfe zu holen. Es darf nicht zu auffällig sein, aber für Schutz muss gesorgt sein. Ich unterschätze Lucius keineswegs und hoffe nur, dass er sich, durch seine Machtgier abgelenkt, überrumpeln lässt. Was dich betrifft, so wirst du dich so weit es geht im Hintergrund aufhalten. Auf keinen Fall, darfst du deine Position bei Voldemort gefährden. Zu viel steht auf dem Spiel. Da es Lucius bereits auf dich abgesehen hat, ist es leicht möglich, dass er deine Doppelrolle durchschaut hat und jetzt nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartet, dich zu enttarnen und Riddle als Verräter auszuliefern."

Der selbe Gedanke war auch Severus schon durch den Kopf gegangen. Seine Rolle als Spion wurde immer gefährlicher und bei jedem Treffen fürchtete er bereits enttarnt worden zu sein. Er wusste, wie wichtig die Informationen waren, die er von den Treffen „mitbrachte", aber der Gedanke daran, dass er dadurch einige Leben gerettet hatte und vielleicht sogar in der Lage war zu helfen, die Welt von diesem Abschaum Riddle zu befreien, war das Einzige, das ihm half weiterzumachen. An das danach wollte er gar nicht denken. Einerseits war es so gut wie undenkbar, dass er den Krieg lebend überstehen würde und auf der anderen Seite war er sich auch gar nicht so sicher ob er das wollte. Was würde er auch schon danach machen? Sein Leben bestand nur aus seiner Arbeit als Spion.

Dumbledore, so als hätte die Gedanken seines Gegenübers gelesen, lächelte traurig.

„Ich denke es ist besser du kehrst jetzt in dein Klassenzimmer zurück! Wir sehen uns dann zum Mittagessen in der großen Halle und ich lasse dich dann wissen was ich in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden habe!"

Severus nickte dem älteren Zauberer zu und verschwand stillschweigend wieder durch den Kamin.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel**

Hermine saß tief über ein dickes Buch gebeugt an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek. Erst kürzlich hatte sie durch Zufall diese interessante Abhandlung über alte Zaubertränke gefunden. Es war in einem der unteren Regale halb hinter einem anderen Buch gestanden. Anscheinend war es schon lange nicht mehr herausgezogen worden, da es eine recht dicke Staubschicht vorgewiesen hatte. Beinahe liebevoll hatte Hermine das alte Buch gesäubert und sich dann sogleich neugierig daran gemacht, die leicht vergilbten Seiten durchzublättern. Seitdem verbrachte sie jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek über dem Werk. Es handelte sich über alte und zum Teil inzwischen nicht mehr verwendete Zaubertränke. Fasziniert ging Hermine einen Trank nach dem anderen durch. Zu allen Tränken machte sie sich Notizen und Anmerkungen. Es waren bereits einige sehr komplizierte Rezepte dabei gewesen, bei denen sie trotz größter Bemühungen einige Schritte der Zubereitung einfach nicht nachvollziehen konnte. In diesen Fällen sah man sie besonders eifrig Notizen schreiben. Wenn sie auch nach Stunden die Lösung noch nicht gefunden hatte, war sie bereits mehrmals drauf und dran gewesen Professor Snape aufzusuchen um ihn um Erklärungen zu bitten. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer hatte sie aber jedes Mal den Gedanken gleich darauf wieder verworfen. Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie er sie erst abfällig, der unerwünschten Störung wegen, runterbuttern und anschließend hochkant vor die Tür setzen würde. Diese Erniedrigung konnte sie sich ersparen. Er hackte schon während des Unterrichtes mehr als genug auf ihr herum.

„War ja klar, dass wir dich hier finden würden!", wurde Hermine plötzlich von einer wohlbekannten Stimme aus ihrer Konzentration gerissen. „Kommst du mit uns raus? Heute Nacht ist richtig schön viel Schnee gefallen.", versuchte Ginny ihre Freundin zu überreden. Hermine sah kurz von ihrem Buch auf und sah, dass ihre Freunde vollzählig angetreten waren. Hinter Ginny standen Harry, Ron und Neville und grinsten sie an. Sie waren bereits vollständig gerüstet für eine anständige Schneeballschlacht und warteten jetzt ungeduldig auf sie.

„Eigentlich wollte ich noch dieses Kapitel hier fertig lesen. Ich komme dann gleich nach.", meinte Hermine und wollte sich bereits wieder ihrem Buch zuwenden.

Ginny schnaubte kurz unwillig und stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hüften. „Nichts da, du hast dich schon lang genug heute in deinen Büchern vergraben."

Kurz sah Hermine das rothaarige Mädchen mit einem gespielt bösen Blick an.

Obwohl Hermine sonst immer sehr empfindlich auf Kommentare über ihren Lerneifer reagierte, so machte es ihr bei Ginny eigentlich nie etwas aus. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht böse meinte.

„Du weißt schon, dass du aussiehst wie deine Mutter, wenn du so dastehst, oder?" warf sie ihr schließlich entgegen und grinste. Ginny schnaubte daraufhin gleich noch mal und hielt Hermine dann deren Wintermantel entgegen.

Lachend packte diese ihre Unterlagen in ihre Tasche und nahm dem jüngsten Weasley-Sproß den Mantel, Mütze, Handschuhe und Schal ab.

Eine Stunde und etliche Schneebälle später, lagen die Freunde erschöpft nebeneinander im Schnee und unterhielten sich. Gerade eben waren sie auf das kurz bevorstehende Wochenende zu sprechen gekommen.

„Klasse, dass Dumbledore am Ende doch noch die Ausgangssperre aufgehoben hat. Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr im Geschäft von Fred und George. Sie haben mir geschrieben, sie haben ein paar neue ganz tolle Sachen, die wir in den Weihnachtsferien ausprobieren können. Sie wollten mir aber nicht verraten um was es sich handelte.", erzählte Ron aufgeregt.

Harry hingegen war nachdenklich. „Ich trau dem Frieden ja nicht. Sicher unterbricht Voldemort nicht Weihnachten zuliebe seine Angriffe. Dumbledore hat uns bestimmt nicht alles gesagt."

„Aber er hat versichert, es wird für ausreichend Schutz gesorgt sein. Er würde uns doch sicher nicht erlauben nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, wenn es für uns zu gefährlich wäre.", warf Neville ein, aber man sah allen fünf an, dass sie doch ein wenig unsicher waren.

„Sicher ist auf jeden Fall, dass wir uns nicht so frei bewegen können wie sonst, sondern immer unter Aufsicht sind. Was heißt, dass wir wohl kaum die Gelegenheit haben werden die Scherzartikel der Zwillinge ins Schloss zu schmuggeln."

Hermine musste über den enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freunde lachen und fing sich auch gleich vier böse Blicke ein. Entschuldigend hob sie die Hände und unterdrückte ihr kichern.

„Fred und George schicken euch doch bestimmt wieder genug von ihren Erfindungen zu Weihnachten, dass ihr das Gelände für Wochen unsicher machen könnt!"

Der Gedanke daran besänftigte Ron und Ginny wieder, die an verrückten Einfällen ihren Brüdern in nichts nachstand.

„Du hast schon Recht. Auf jeden Fall bin ich froh, dass wir mal wieder hier raus kommen. So schön es hier ist, aber allein das Wort „Ausgangssperre" gibt einem schon das Gefühl ein Gefangener zu sein! Und jetzt lasst uns wieder hineingehen. Ich hab schon einen Riesenhunger und ein bisschen kalt ist mir inzwischen auch.", plapperte Ginny wieder fröhlich vor sich hin und half Hermine beim aufstehen.

Sie waren auf den Weg in die große Halle zum Abendessen, als ihnen Draco Malfoy mit Grabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau den Weg abschnitt. Ginny und Neville bewusst ignorierend, rempelte er Harry unsanft an.

„Wenn ich du wäre würde ich am Wochenende lieber nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen. Das Schlammblut und dein rotes Wiesel können dir ja nicht immer aus der Patsche helfen!", zischte er Harry im Vorbeigehen abfällig ins Ohr.

Harry wollte Draco schon am Arm festhalten und ihm gehörig die Meinung sahen, aber Hermine hielt ihn zurück. „Geh nicht darauf ein, der will uns doch nur provozieren. Laß uns jetzt essen gehen."

Also warf Harry dem blonden Jungen nur noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den dieser kalt lächelnd abtat und vor den Gryffindors hocherhobenen Hauptes die Halle betrat.

Severus hatte den Zwischenfall aus einer Nische beobachtet und saß nun mit grimmiger Miene am Lehrertisch. Der Direktor hatte ihm berichtet, dass Draco nicht im Schlosse gewesen war am vorherigen Sonntag und hatte Severus deshalb darum gebeten ein besonderes Auge auf den Slytherin zu werfen. Zu Anfang hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich den Jungen zu schnappen und mittels Veritasserum dazu zu bringen zu sagen was er weiß. Letztendlich hatte Albus aber entschieden, dass das Risiko zu groß war, dass Lucius davon Wind bekommen würde, denn das würde dann Severus Rolle noch mehr gefährden. Schließlich sollte es ja so aussehen, als wäre Albus vollkommen ahnungslos, was die jüngsten Pläne Voldemorts betrifft.

Zum wiederholten Mal fiel sein Blick auf den Griffondortisch. Während Potter und der Weasley-Junge in ein angeregtes Gespräch, vermutlich über Quidditch, vertieft waren und die giftigen Blicke die Draco ihnen immer wieder mal zuwarft geflissentlich übersahen, so schien das Verhalten des Slytherin der Granger wesentlich mehr auszumachen, als sie kurz vorher zu verstehen gegeben hatte. Sie wirkte nervös und es schien fast so, als könnte sie Dracos Blicke in ihrem Rücken spüren. Ab und zu kaute sie nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe und warf einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch. Severus war klar, dass das Mädchen mit den buschig-lockigen braunen Haaren dem Wochenende wesentlich kritischer entgegenblickte, als das die anderen Schüler taten. Nicht mal Potter schien allzu besorgt, obwohl er ja das primäre Ziel des dunklen Lords war.

Wieder einmal musste er sich eingestehen, dass das Mädchen, obgleich sie eine fürchterliche Besserwisserin war und ihn meist mit ihrer ewigen Fragerei in den Wahnsinn trieb, wohl die begabteste und klügste Schülerin war, die Hogwarts seit langen hatte. Und wie jedes Mal, ärgerte es ihn tierisch, dass sie ausgerechnet eine Gryffindor sein musste.

Severus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Draco sich ein weiteres Mal kurz Richtung Gryffindor-Tisch drehte. Was hatte der Junge nur im Sinn? Es war offensichtlich, dass Draco in der Sache mit drin steckte. Aber er bezweifelte, dass Lucius seinem Sohn eine wichtige Rolle zugedacht hatte. Zu viel stand für ihn auf dem Spiel. Wie viel also wusste der Junge und was wollte er mit seinen Drohungen gegenüber den Gryffindors bewirken?


End file.
